The Jack-o-Lantern of Halloween:
by islashlove
Summary: Lassiter gets a call for help from Shawn.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle **

**Warning:**** Just Halloween stuff inside **

**Idea from:**** Ok this Halloween story comes from the group, Underground FanFictioners on Facebook. **

**Author's notes:**** The challenge prompt is, 'Write a story where a Jack-o-Lantern comes to life.' **

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter gets a call for help from Shawn. **

**The Jack-o-Lantern of Halloween:**** By islashlove **

**Chapter 1:**** Happy Halloween 2013 **

Lassiter let out a frustrated groan as he looked at Spencer's name flashing on his phone. He wasn't in the mood for a prank phone call, especially not tonight.

Being Halloween, he had been putting up with little kid's Tricks and Treats all day and he was now just about at his wits ends. And as for Spencer well…he was the biggest kid Lassiter knew.

The phone stopped ringing and Lassiter let out a sigh of relief, that was until his home phone started to ring. Walking off towards the kitchen, Lassiter decided to let the call go to the answering machine. But he froze when heard Spencer's terrified voice.

"L…L…L…Lassie, please…if you're there, please pick up. I…I…need you. It's…"

When Shawn's blood curdling scream reached his ears and then the phone went silent, Lassiter swore that his heart froze. Grabbing his jacket, Lassiter was out of his house and in his car in no time. Lassiter knew Shawn well enough to know that he wasn't faking that scream.

Lassiter pulled up outside the Psych Office. He didn't know whether Shawn was here, but it was the closet place to his own house that Shawn could be. Being this late at night, the area was deserted, but Lassiter could see a light moving in the office.

Climbing out of the car, Lassiter started to walk towards the office door when he heard Shawn scream again. Picking up his pace, Lassiter pulled his gun from its holster.

Entering the building, Lassiter slowly made his way through the darkness until he reached the door that lead to the Psych office. The door was slightly ajar, so Lassie slowly pushed it open. Looking in, Lassiter could see that there was an eerie green glow coming from the far side of the room.

Stepping in, Lassiter glanced around the room. Seeing that there was nothing there, he made his way towards the green light. Looking over the table, Lassiter saw Guster lying on the floor. His face twisted and distorted with fear and his eyes…well, his eyes were where the green glow was coming from.

Even from here, Lassiter could tell that Gus was dead. So where was Spencer? Looking around again, Lassiter thought about the layout of the office and where Spencer or whatever killed Guster could be hiding.

Straightening up, Lassiter started to move towards the little broom closet that was behind Shawn's desk. Grasping the door handle, Lassiter felt something cold, wet and sticky. Bringing his hand up into the light, Lassiter's eyes widened up with fear, as he watched the blood trickle down his hand.

Swallowing down the growing fear, Lassiter took hold of the handle again and started to turn it. But when he went to open the door, he found it was lock.

"Damn it Spencer! Where are you?" Lassiter whispered quietly to himself.

But Shawn, who was hiding in the closet, heard him. "I'm here…Lassiter," Shawn replied as he carefully opened the door.

Shawn only opened the door a little bit; just enough for him to peek out. Standing just outside the door was a large shadowy figure. Shawn just prayed that it was Lassie and when it turned back to face him, Shawn held his breath.

"Spencer?"

"Lassie," Shawn whispered as loud as he dared as he threw the door open and swung his arms around Lassiter's neck.

"Spencer…" Lassiter growled. "Get your arms off me." Lassiter was glad to see that Shawn was still alive, but it didn't mean that he could go around hugging him. "What happened here?"

"It…it came alive." Shawn said looking around nervously.

"What come alive?"

"The Jack-o-Lantern! It came in a strange box this morning. I put it out, but the moment the moon light hit it, it…it grew legs and arms and then it…it killed Gus, Lassie. It killed my best friend."

"It's ok, Shawn and I know. Guster's body is over there." Lassiter nodded towards the place where he saw Gus' body. Only…the green glow wasn't there anymore. Trying not to scare Spencer any more than he already was, Lassiter suggested, "Let's get out of here and we can sort this thing out later."

Shawn only replied with a nod and slowly he followed Lassiter across the room. They had just about reached the door when suddenly it slammed shut and standing there was Gus. He still had the twisted face and glowing eyes. His face now took on an ashy looking colour and as he reached out his arms; both Shawn and Lassiter could see that both of them were broken.

Lassiter tapped Shawn to move backwards and as they did, Shawn backed into something very hard. The next thing Lassiter knew was, Spencer was screaming in his ear and when he turned around, there was Shawn, hanging by his neck just inches away from him.

The Jack-o-Lantern had wrapped its vines around Spencer's neck and had strangled him. Lassiter watched in horror as the Jack-o-Lantern vines then entered Spencer's ears and his eyes started to glow green. Before Lassiter could recover in time, Gus had grabbed him from behind and held him in place.

Grinning, the Jack-o-Lantern leaned in and Lassiter could smell the rotting pumpkin. From the corner of his eye, Lassiter saw that Spencer was starting to move. Lassiter knew that he wasn't going to get away and his eyes again widened in fear as he felt the vines enter his ears.

Screaming, Lassiter shot upright in his bed. Sweat was just pouring off him and he could feel his heart beating fast. 'It was just a dream. Thank god, it was just a dream.' Lassiter thought to himself as he lay back down.

As he rolled over to go back to sleep, Lassiter failed to see a Jack-o-Lantern looking through his window, along with Shawn and Gus whose eyes were glowing green.

**Happy Halloween everybody! **

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


End file.
